The invention relates to a cement or paste for attaching coverings to the walls or floors of buildings or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a cement or paste for attaching especially waterproof or water-resistant wallpaper and for attaching coverings for ceilings, walls and floors such as carpets, plastic floor coverings and the like. These coverings may be particularly pads for carpets, plastic coverings, wall hangings, plastic covered cardboard, textiles covered in front or back with plastic foils, rearwardly paper covered textiles, coverings made from foam, etc. and the like.
Wall coverings and other covers of this type which generally have a substantial value require the use of well adhering cements which however generally make it difficult to remove these wallpapers and covers from the base to which they have been applied which may be concrete, plaster, brick, wood, plaster wall, styrofoam, covered or uncovered constructions plates, and the like.
Commercially available wallpaper remover is available as a chemical fluid for the purpose of removing non-waterproof wallpaper. This material penetrates the wallpaper and dissolves the cement. While these paper-removing chemicals are very effective, they cannot be used in waterproof wallpaper unless the wallpaper is previously perforated which would require additional work. In general, the heretofore known methods for removing wallpaper require substantial expenditures of time and effort and therefore of cost, in addition to resulting in substantial amounts of soiling of the room in which the removal takes place.